I Will Survive
"I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Wii U and Just Dance Now. Dancer The dancer is a zombie who switches between two forms The first one is shown at the beginning as a grey haired, pale-skinned dancer. This dancer is wearing a ripped black suit. They also make an appearance in the song for a few seconds later in the song. The next dancer that appears stays for most of the song. They have a more green skin tone, and the suit turns faded green. Their hair becomes pink. If you look closely the dancer has glasses hooked onto the shirt. On-Stage The lead dancer is female in a blue low cut jumper. There are two backup male dancers: P1 wears black pants and a black shirt with a red vest over it and a blue beret. P2 wears both black shirt and pants with red suspenders and a small blue top hat Iwillsurviveosc coach 1 big.png|P1 Iwillsurviveosc coach 2 big.png|P2 Iwillsurviveosc coach 3 big.png|P3 Background The dance starts off in a dark graveyard with with a full moon and a green atmosphere. There is also thick mist. Tombstones of various shapes and sizes with different inscriptions (with one reading I Will Survive) are also visible, as are twisted trees. After the dancer transforms, the graveyard is colored with lights and the tombstones light up. The darkness is cleared and the path lights up in a checkered pattern. At the very end of the dance, bats appear from the left side of the screen and chase the dancer away. Gold Moves Classic There are a total of 3 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: '''Put both of your hands down at the screen. '''Gold Move 2: '''Shake both of your hands. Survive GM1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 & 3 Survive GM2.PNG|Gold Move 2 '''Mashup There are a total of 2''' 'Gold Moves '''in the Mashup, both of which are the same: '''Both: '''Put your right hand next to your face (as if you are blowing a trumpet). ([[A Little Less Conversation|''A Little Less Conversation]]) ALittle1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 Mashup I Will Survive ''has a Mashup which can be unlocked for 5 Mojocoins. Dancers ''(No Repeats): *'''I Will Survive *Hot N Cold (JD) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Le Freak (JD) *Wannabe (JD) *Superstition (JD4) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *Firework (JD2) *#thatPOWER (Extreme) (JD2014) Party Master Mode I Will Survive ''has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: ''(Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch.) * I Will Survive * Voguing/Super Power/Drama Queen/Stretching * Pony Express/Hipster Gym/Wrestler's Skip/Smart Lolita * Fitness/Cyber Poser/Dust/Crooked Slide * Peace And Love/Precious/Push Me Pull Me/Wrestler's Walk * Russian Rumble/Wind Up Pony/Shake It!/Charleston * Wonder Girl/The Thinker/'Starships'/'Where Have You Been' * Sunrise/Rain Dance/Staggered Waves/Happy Girl * Sweet Caresses/Bollywood/Winner/Fitness Punch * Let Me Hear Ya/Christmas Seagull/Bouncer/For You * Pony Express/Hipster Gym/'Flashdance ... What A Feeling'/'Troublemaker' * Fitness/Cyber Poser/Dust/Crooked Slide * Egyptian Walk/Russian Plane/Dreaming Girl/Circus Cancan * Cocktail/Punch It/Sheriff/Catch the Sun * Peace And Love/Precious/Push Me Pull Me/Wrestler's Walk * Russian Rumble/Wind Up Pony/Shake It!/Charleston * Wonder Girl/The Thinker/'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'/'Follow The Leader' * I Will Survive * Egyptian Walk/Russian Plane/'Love Boat'/'Gentleman' * Cocktail/Punch It/Sheriff/Catch the sun * Wonder Girl/The Thinker/Duck Dance/Dust * I Will Survive Appearances in Mashups I Will Survive ''appears in the following Mashups: * [[Ain't No Mountain High Enough|''Ain't No Mountain High Enough]] (Funky) * ''Bad Romance'' (Monsters) * ''Blame It on the Boogie'' * ''Feel So Right'' * ''Follow The Leader'' * ''Ghostbusters'' * [[Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)]] * ''Lights '(Pink Hair) ' * ''Moskau'' * [[She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)|''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)]] * ''Stuck On A Feeling '(Suit Up!) ' * Teacher '(Costume Party)' * ''#thatPOWER'' * ''YMCA'' Captions During Party Master Modes, here are the captions attributed to the dance moves for this song : * Both Directions * Zombie Feed * Zombie Music * Side Walk * Zombie's Meal * Tired Zombie * Limb By Limb Trivia *The avatar looks loosely similar the character Ricky Lipman from Not Another Teen Movie at the end chase scene. *This is the second song when the name of the song appears right before the routine starts. The first time it happened was in Cosmic Girl on ''Just Dance 2''; the same thing happened with Blame It On The Boogie, Just A Gigolo, and American Girl, which are also in Just Dance 2014. * This is the first Gloria Gaynor song in the series; it is followed by ''Never Can Say Goodbye'' in ''Just Dance 2015''. * In its Beta version, the name was incorrectly shown as "I will survive" (without capital letters). * In 0:56 of the video, the coach makes a similar step to'' Thriller'' in[[ Michael Jackson: The Experience| Michael Jackson: The Experience]]. * I Will Survive's On-Stage Mode was the most used to advertise the new feature. * The On-Stage Mode has a glitch: sometimes, P3 disappears from the dancer selection menu. * The coach from the Classic routine borrows some moves from Thriller. Gallery iwillsurvive.jpg|I Will Survive Iwillsurviveosc cover generic.png|I Will Survive (On-Stage) SJOP41 03d072b0 14.png|I Will Survive (Mashup) C.jpg|Classic JD2014_Screenshot_I_WILL_SURVIVE.jpg|On Stage iwillsurvivebg1.png|Dark graveyard background iwillsurvivebg2.png|Disco graveyard background I_Will_Survive_(On_Stage).jpg 021015.jpg Beta I Will Survive.jpg Iwillsurviveavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 106.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar iwillsurvive_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Reward1 (1).jpg I Will Survive.png|On the Just Dance Wii U menu BetaIWillSurviveHighScores.jpg|A Screenshot of the beta version of the high scores for I Will Survive. Notice it says Solo, the square is different, the title of the song has not got capital letters and one of the dancers is named Chipsy. i will survive pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms iwillsurvive jd14 mashup.PNG|The dancer in the Just Dance 2014 Mash Up Background iwillsurviveopener.png iwillsurvivemenu.png 11086968 1604018019811803 1342566425 n.jpg|On-Stage glitch Videos File:I Will Survive File:Just Dance 2014 - I Will Survive - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - I Will Survive (On Stage) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - I Will Survive (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - I Will Survive (Party Master Mode) Just Dance Now - I WILL SURVIVE - 5 * Stars File:Just Dance 2014 I Will Survive Party Mater Category:70's Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with On-Stage versions Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Pop Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Beta Elements Category:Halloween Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016